Mechanical devices, such as internal combustion engines, include rotatable components for different purposes. For instance, internal combustion engines include at least one crankshaft. A crankshaft converts reciprocating linear movement of a piston into rotational movement about an axis to provide torque to propel a vehicle, such as but not limited to a train, a boat, a plane, or an automobile, or to drive any other apparatus powered by the engine.